Het Nkik
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Tatooine | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Jawa | geslacht = Man | lengte = 0,96 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Oranje | wapen = DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol | vervoer = Sandcrawler | affiliatie = | era = }} Het Nkik was een Jawa verkenner die wou aantonen dat Jawas wel degelijk moed hebben om terug te vechten en die zich net voor zijn dood bevond in Chalmun’s Cantina waar Han Solo en Luke Skywalker elkaar voor het eerst ontmoetten. Biografie Uutkik was een neef van Het Nkik. Het Nkik stuitte in zijn jeugd met zijn vriend Jek Nkik op een gecrasht schip. In dat schip haalden de vrienden een E522 Assassin Droid en herstelden de droid zonder de wapens te activeren. Hun clan leider Wimateeka was woedend en verkocht de droid aan Valarian, de Whiphid. Het Nkik was het beu om altijd zich te moeten verdedigen omdat de Jawas hun moed niet gebruikten om terug te vechten. Ze werden belaagd door Sand People, kolonisten joegen hen weg en de Sandcrawlers werden enkel in noodsituatie gebruikt om aan te vallen. Tijdens de Jawa Swap Meet in 0 BBY zocht Het tevergeefs naar zijn vriend Jek Nkik. Het hoorde hoe Tusken Raiders een Sandcrawler hadden aangevallen. In een woedeaanval kocht Het Nkik een DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol bij de Kkak Clan. Zo’n wapen was eigenlijk taboe voor Jawas maar Het Nkik wou het koste wat kost in zijn bezit hebben. Toen de Sandcrawler van Nebit en Jek Nkik niet kwam opdagen, kon Het een andere Crawler overtuigen om het spoor van zijn vriend na te trekken. Ze ontdekten een brandende Sandcrawler met een oude man en twee Droids die de dode lichamen van de Jawas aan het verbranden waren. De oude man sprak over het feit dat niet Sand People maar wel Stormtroopers deze Sandcrawler hadden aangevallen. Hij vertrouwde Het toe dat het Empire hun aanvallen zou opvoeren en dat de Jawas zich konden verweren, indien ze dat zelf wilden. Het Nkik was vol vertrouwen door de woorden van de man en wou de Imperials een lesje geven. Terwijl hij nadacht over zijn actie trok hij zich terug in Chalmun’s Cantina waar hij opnieuw de oude man ontmoette die nu in het gezelschap van een Moisture Farmer was. Nkiks zelfvertrouwen werd nog groter toen hij de oude man een Lightsaber zag gebruiken. Alvorens Nkik kon opstaan, ontmoette hij Reegesk, een notoire handelaar en dief. Reegesk bood Het Nkik verschillende objecten aan om te ruilen zoals een Tusken Raider talisman. Het Nkik was overtuigd van zijn succes en toonde de DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol aan Reegesk. Nkik greep de Blaster en de talisman en ging voorgoed de geschiedenis van zijn volk veranderen. Nkik klom in de wrakstukken van de Dowager Queen en richtte zich op acht Sandtroopers. Het Nkik kwam tevoorschijn en begon met de Sandtroopers neer te schieten maar er gebeurde helemaal niets. Het Nkik had immers niet opgemerkt dat Reegesk het power pack van de Blaster had gestolen in de Cantina. Eén schot van een Sandtrooper doodde Het Nkik meteen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *CCG *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *The Essential Guide to Characters category:Jawas category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers